megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Central Shopping District
The Central Shopping District is a location in Persona 4. Located within the eastern part of Inaba, the shopping district is the heart of activity in the rural town. Many of the protagonist's activities take place or begin in this area. The area is divided between two parts: the Shopping District North (北側, kitagawa) and South (南側, minagawa). It spans along a winding street which leads to a busy road at both ends. Way north of the district is the Yasoinaba Station. According to the locals, the district used to be bustling with life, with businesses thriving. Ever since the opening of the Junes Department Store, many shops are closing down. Locales Different locations and activities are divided between the North and South sections. Shopping District, North ;Konishi Liquors :Once serving the finest of liqours in Yasoinaba. Saki and Naoki Konishi's family runs the business here. A vending machine serving canned beverages can be found here which grants extra drinks as prizes if the player wins the raffle after a purchase. Accessible in the Midnight Channel's Twisted Shopping District. ;Mailbox :The protagonist can send Prize Stickers here. ;Tatsumi Textiles :A dye and clothes shop run by Kanji Tatsumi's family. The Amagi Inn is one of their patrons, which is why Yukiko is acquainted with Kanji. The player can only enter this shop during scenes. ;Tatsuhime Shrine :A shrine overlooking the district on the hills. It has long since abandoned, although people still occasionally write their requests on the ema. A Fox makes residence in this shrine, and wishes for the ema's requests to be fulfilled by the protagonist. This is so that word about the shrine would spread, and people would visit it once again. :Golden: The shrine also has a small Yashiro used to increase Social Points by smaller notches for 200 Yen. The shrine is also accessible at night with "Reliable" Courage. A kimono-clad Lady in White requests Fish to feed. Trading certain Fishes will enable the player to get gems. ;Marutake Hobby Shop :A model shop that has closed due to lack of business. The owner can be found when the player agrees to take up Quest: "I Wish My Life Had Meaning Again". :Golden: The hobby shop can be visited at night, when the owner offers Unfinished Models of a robot or a scooter for the player to work on at home. Each model has to be completed before new models will be given. ;Town Bulletin Board :A notice board where the protagonist can check for job openings. The part-time jobs available are tutoring, hospital janitor, daycare assistant, envelope-folding, origami-making and translating documents. ;Souzai Daigaku :A shop selling steak croquet and beef steaks. Its name translates to "University of Side-dishes". The player can only order take-away, unless out with a friend. Also, Super Croquettes can be ordered on rainy days. ;Chinese Diner Aiya :A favorite for those who like Chinese cuisine, especially Chie Satonaka, Kou Ichijo and Daisuke Nagase. Serves the Ramen Meal for 800 yen or the Mega Beef Bowl AKA "portal to the meat dimension" every rainy day for 3,000 yen or for free if the protagonist manages to finish the entire meal. In the anime, Aika Nakamura works there. Shopping District, South ;Shiroku Store :Sells medicines and other expendable items. Has a special promotion on rainy days. The capsule machine in front of the store only works on rainy days, and the protagonist will spend the day there. ;Shiroku Pub :Added in Persona 4 Golden. The pub is only open at night at the Shiroku Store. The player can exchange gemstones for items, feed the fish for bread crumbs, and work as a dishwasher to increase their personal Stats. The Shiroku Hostess also sings enka songs double the increase. ;Marukyu Tofu :The shop selling tofu, run by Rise Kujikawa's family. The player enters this shop during scenes. ;Daidara Metalworks :The equipment shop that sells weapons, armors and accessories. Here, the inventory will not add new stock until the player sells the items found inside the Midnight Channel. Players can find out what the owner, Master Daidara needs by talking to him. It also opens at night on rainy days. Refer to the Item List for a list of available equipments and required materials. ;Velvet Room :A portal to the Velvet Room, an ultramarine-colored door, is found between Daidara Metal Works and Yomenaido Bookstore. ;Yomenaido Bookstore :The bookstore selling books that the protagonist can read on the sofa of his room. The player cannot enter the shop, only look at the posters outside and buy the book they are advertising. Refer to the Item List for a list of available books. ;Gas Station :A gas station attendant stands in front of the station on rainy days, ready to talk. ;Bus Stop :Here, the protagonist may ride the bus to go to work at the Municipal Hospital or at the daycare center. ;Save Point :Opposite the Bookstore, there is a glowing blue butterfly which acts as a save point. There are other shops not listed here, but most already have their shutters closed and signs reading "the shop is closed". Quests The protagonist and his friends collect information here to find victims of the kidnappings or for more clues on the culprit. However, there are times when the passers-by has a request for the protagonist. Category:Persona 4 Locations